A walk on the Other Side The Demon, Inuyasha
by Jak Develyn
Summary: Inuyasha actually escapes with the Shikon Jewel!! What might he do with the tremdous power held in his possesion.What about Naraku and Kagome? REad to find out and also Review ^_^v. I wanna kno what you think.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I believe all rights of him go to Rumiko. And most of the rights for Sapphire (well not all but most) go to my buddy Amy. Sapph is her muse.  
  
Blake: Surprisingly I was able to write this. This idea just popped in my head so I planned it out and here it is! But I think my Girlfriend doesn't really have feelings for me so that might be over soon ;_; but anywayz...I'm just writing it for your entertainment so please enjoy and review. I totally put my own twist into this one so NO FLAMEZ PLEASE.  
  
A walk on the other side. The Demon Inuyasha  
  
By: Blake Develyn  
  
Chapter One: The One missed Shot.  
  
~~  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kikyou cried as she shot the arrow that would decide his fate. The arrow soared through the sky and the target...Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha, panting as he jumped rapidly to dodge the oncoming arrow, couldn't help but wonder what had brought this sudden attack on. Of course, his stealing the jewel might have helped. //Sh...she looks familiar.// He paused. //Wait, that's...its... Kikyou!//  
  
"Inuyasha, surrender and give back to Shikon Jewel," she commanded, "Or I won't miss next time!"  
  
He refrained from running anymore. "Sorry, but I can't," he said, haughtily. "I'm going to use the powers of the Shikon Jewel to become a full fledge demon, and no one's going to stop me. Not even YOU."  
  
Kikyou stared at him with restrained tears in her eyes. "You betrayed me Inuyasha...and now you must die!" She ran toward Inuyasha with amazing speed, her arm dangling in the wind as she tried to aim the arrow. As she sent another shaft at him, her right arm gave out, thanks to the great injury she had sustained. Because of this, her shots kept missing.  
  
Inuyasha found his chance to escape from Kikyou and ran off into a nearby forest. //What was she talking about, I betrayed her?! SHE betrayed ME!//  
  
He stopped and looked back to only see a dying Priestess crying out to him "DAMN YOU INUYASHA!!!" Those were Kikyou's final words. She fell dead to the cold hard ground.  
  
//She's dead... // Inuyasha felt sympathy and sorrow for the one he once loved and thought that the least he could do was give her a proper burial. //After I become full demon I'm going to seek the one who did this and cut his head off, to prove to Kikyou that I didn't do it if that was what she was thinking...so her soul can rest in peace //  
  
He inspected her wound and tried to determine what could have done this to her but, unfortunately, he came up short and couldn't figure out a thing. Inuyasha bandaged up her wound-though he knew it was pointless-and carried her back to her village.  
  
As he began digging a hold to bury Kikyou in, he detected the faint sounds of villagers coming his way. Not wanting to have to tangle with them again, he hastily and unceremoniously dropped the carcass into the grave and fled.  
  
"Sister Kikyou?!" a young girl's voice came. Said girl ran to the edge of the hole and peered in at the dead body inside.  
  
"What?" a man asked, confused.  
  
"Lady Kikyou?!"  
  
"Where Kaede?" The baffled and frightened villagers followed the child to the sight, and they found her cold, lifeless body inside the hole.  
  
The village doctor shook his head. "It appears that she is dead."  
  
The villagers started mourning and talking about what they saw in front of them.  
  
"I can't believe Kikyou is gone!" one was saying.  
  
"Yeah, it has to be the hardest on Kaede...her older sister is dead."  
  
"This is horrible...Kikyou looked over and protected this village from evil demons that seeked to steal the Jewel of Four souls for their own selfish desires."  
  
"What a terrible thing to befall such an innocent." The two villagers slowly started to cry along with many others for their loss. Kikyou would be missed.  
  
"Hmm... What appears to have happened was that she was fighting a youkai of some sort," a calm man said. "The fight gave Kikyou the wound in her arm. Some Good Samaritan saw her and decided to take her to the closest village and bury her."  
  
"Aye, that is probably what happened."  
  
The villagers agreed as the children lay over Kikyou's grave, crying.  
  
"Everyone!!" One of the villagers ran towards the group panting, sweat beading across his forehead, "The Jewel of Four souls, it's...it's..."  
  
"Out with it, man!" another shouted.  
  
"It's GONE!" he finally managed as he desperately tried to regain his breath after the overwhelming shock.  
  
Everyone started to panic at the shocking news.  
  
"Are you serious?!" a woman exclaimed.  
  
"YES IT'S GONE, NO LONGER THERE!"  
  
//Oh no...// Kaede thought. She hurriedly got to her feet and bolted into the forest. Her sister was gone, but there was still hope to keep her wishes for the jewel's safety alive.  
  
"Kaede! Ok, half of us will stay here and incarcerate her body and preserve the ashes and the other half will go after Kaede. Let us go!"  
  
.   
  
//Those old villagers are gonna find out soon, so I better hurry.// Inuyasha picked the pace, so as to avoid the angry mob. //It seems like I've been running forever.//  
  
"Hey you," a strange, foreign voice called out. The words echoed all around him.  
  
He paused in mid-leap and nearly fell over. Angry, he oriented on the voice. "Are you talking to me?" Inuyasha called out.  
  
"Yes I am, stupid. I see no other."  
  
"You shouldn't call people stupid," Inuyasha spat, readying his claws for battle, "it really might piss them off, and I'm not one you want angry."  
  
"You have the Shikon Jewel in your possession," the Voice rumbled, "I sense its tremendous dark powers. Hand it over or...you shall die."  
  
"I'm in a hurry so I don't have time for lesser youkai such as yourself. I can smell you from here, and your weakness makes me sick."  
  
"Why... you're a half-breed, a mere hanyou," the Voice boomed, " I smell the stench of your human blood, there's no way you could possibly stand up to me in battle."  
  
"A quick lesson; never underestimate your opponents, and since you have really pissed me off I would like to know the name of the guy I'm about to kill."  
  
"Certainly, I owe you such a courtesy, though it will not be my blood that will spill. My name is Ken Ashura, but I wouldn't expect something so stupid as you to remember that, so to you, as with all my prey..."  
  
A tall man stepped from the shadows, with golden eyes and deep blue hair, wearing a haori to match with black hakama. He looked human enough, but he reeked of power...youkai power.  
  
"...I'm known as Sapphire. So, I'll ask you one more time...hand over the jewel or prepare to die."  
  
"Like I'd hand over the jewel to the likes of you," Inuyasha said cockily. "But...if you want it, come take it."  
  
"Very well," Sapphire said, smoothly. He reached down to his hip and drew from the sheath there an impossibly huge, navy-striped sword. "PREPARE TO DIE YOU WORTHLESS HALF-BREED!"  
  
He charged him and slashed madly with frightening speed in attempts to cut him down, but Inuyasha dodged all of his attacks.  
  
"You will have to do way better than that if you want to defeat me!" Inuyasha took his claws and slashed at Sapphire's head, but the other blocked the slash with his mighty sword. The two attacks emitted an abundance of energy that shook the ground and rattled the trees.  
  
A stalemate.  
  
Both the hanyou and the full youkai tried desperately to regain their breath, exhausted after the last single attack. //This fool is more skilled than I thought,// Sapphire thought. //I should have killed him already. No more playing around I must get the Shikon Jewel!//  
  
Inuyasha smirked and spat at his feet.  
  
Sapphire slashed his blade in Inuyasha's direction. Everytime he slashed, his sword's speed would accelerate, slashing until bright yellow blades of energy blasted from the sword to Inuyasha at blinding speeds. Inuyasha tried his best to avoid the flying blades, but eventually, he was struck down. Sapphire found his chance. "You're finished!" In a rapid motion he took his sword and threw it at the hanyou. Spinning wildly the sword was headed straight for Inuyasha. In a desperate attempt, Inuyasha jumped to the side, but not fast enough to escape the spinning sword unharmed. It slashed his right arm, and cut through his kimono's sleeve. A welling of red blood dripped from the gash in his flesh, almost surprising him. It took a great force to even damage his kimono...  
  
"Damn you bastard..."  
  
The sword came back to Sapphire like a boomerang. "Next time you wont be so lucky, little one."  
  
Inuyasha felt his blood and smirked, then dipped his claws into it as the demon turned away. "Blades of Blood!" He slashed in Sapphire's direction, and the blades of energy took even him by surprise as they cut through him. He finally saw his own chance and drove his hand threw Sapphire's chest. "Now's who's going to be the one dead you.... or me?" Inuyasha drew his hand out of youkai's chest and he fell to the ground with a heavy thump.  
  
//How...how could this be,// he thought, weakly, //he's so fast and...powerful. He defeated me as if I were nothing. He's more powerful than I originally thought. He just got lucky, that's all. I will...accept my death...heh, heh.//  
  
"Over here, I hear something, Kaede is that you!"  
  
"Damnit, the villagers!" The hanyou growled, looking down at Sapphire, "you got lucky this time. I'll deal with you later." Inuyasha dashed into the forest to avoid the villagers in search of the young girl. He ran on until he found himself at the Bone Eater's Well. //Eh...it's dark and I doubt anyone will find me here,// he thought. //I'll take a rest.// He sat down against the well and slowly drifted to sleep but what he didn't know was little Kaede on the other side of the well also in dreamland.  
  
~~  
  
Blake: THANX A LOT XANDRA ^_^!!!!!!! Ok I'm begging you. NO FLAMEZ PLEASE! Ask me politely and I'll explain in the next chapter. I told you it was gonna be weird. It's gonna be ever weirder next time so just remember even if you have the urge DON'T FLAME ME and please please please REVIEW. I'LL CUT THE STORY IF I DON'T GET 4 REVIEWS!! I accept constructive criticism as long as it's constructive. Until next time ^_^ v 


End file.
